The Adventures of Wes and David and Gavel?
by DestielintheTARDIS-15
Summary: Just a little Wavid bromance... and Wes's beloved Gavel! Just drabble, no plot line, 3 scenes, slight Klaine! Enjoy!


**After a long hard homework session (English, die in a hole) I decided to reward myself by writing a little Wavid drabble. Ahhhh, Wes and David. They need to get their asses out of the closet if this sucks it's basically because I am just writing whatever comes to mind. And without further ado, this little piece I whip together with no concern for grammar or plot line…**

"Wes, what the hell are you doing?" David said. Wes was lying on the couch, holding his gavel tightly and watching Mean Girls.

"I'm going to Pigfarts." Said Wes sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He turned back to the TV. David stood there, watching his friend with hints of both amusement and disbelief.

"I can't believe you." David said, shaking his head.

"Look, David. I can watch a movie with my gavel if I want. Don't judge me!" Wes squeezed the gavel tighter.

"No, I just can't believe that you're watching Mean Girls without me!" David plopped on the couch. "C'mon, Wes, really? I thought we agreed to only watch this together! And now you're watching it with Gavel instead? I'm ashamed."

"Oops, I forgot." Wes smiled at David. Just then Kurt and Blaine walked by and Wes pumped up the TV volume so it yelled "TOO GAY TO FUNCTION!" at them. Wes and David collapsed laughing.

* * *

><p>"David, you can't always do a back flip! I mean, yes you like them, and yes, you kick ass, but I really don't think that a back flip in the middle of <em>Candles<em> makes sense!" Wes said. David had cornered him after rehearsal.

"C'mon, Wes!" whined David. "I looooove back flips!"

"Do you love winning too?" questioned Wes, getting up, grabbing Gavel and starting to walk out. David followed him.

"Yes."

"Then forget the flip!" Wes said, rolling his eyes.

"But Wes, don't you love me?" David put on his puppy dog eyes. Wes face palmed himself. With the hand Gavel was in. Crap, that hurt."

"Sure, but you can't do a back flip during Klaine's duet! It will ruin the whole romantic effect!" David stopped.

"Oh yeah." David looked as though the fact that Candles is a soft duet had just occurred to him. Wes smiled triumphantly, thinking he had won this one.

"Wait!" said David. "How about during Raise Your Glass, Wes? Please!" Wes groaned.

* * *

><p>"Wes?" David squinted. "What the hell?" Wes struck a pose.<p>

"You like it?" Wes was wearing zebra tights, a fitted Santa coat, a zebra belt, wig and_ heels. _

"Wes, when I said, hey lets be RENT characters for Halloween, I didn't think you would dress up as _Angel!"(1) _David shook his head to clear it and then looked down at his costume. Great.

"Now look what you did!" he scowled. Wes looked at David's costume. Oops. David was dressed as Collins, Angel's lover. Darn. Well, he should have known David would be either Benny or Collins. (2) Luck of the draw, Wes supposed.

"Oh, honey!" said Wes in an exaggerated high pitched voice. "pay me back with a hundred sweet kisses…"(3) he sang, smooching at David's cheek.

"Oh shut up." David rolled his eyes. "Well, it's too late now. Let's go." Wes and David set off down the hallway. They came across Kurt and Blaine in the hallway. Blaine was Harry Potter, but had his guitar for some reason. Kurt was…

"Adam Lambert?" David smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking. Collins and Angel?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. Wes did a pirouette.

"Coincidence." David muttered. "Hey Blaine, what's with the guitar?" Blaine mumbled something, staring at Kurt, who smirked.

"He's been like this since he picked me up." Kurt snapped in Blaine's face. Blaine blushed as he snapped out of it. "Maybe next time I should wear my cheerleading uniform."

"Did he say… cheerleading?" Blaine whispered. Wes shook his head at Blaine, linked arms with David and led the group into the night. As they left you could hear David say

"Wes, I don't think Angel had a gavel."

**1 For those of you unfamiliar with the wonderful musical RENT, first of all go acquaint yourself and second, Angel is a drag queen. He prefers to be referred to as her, and dresses up like this on Christmas. We love Angel! Look up "Today for You, Tomorrow for Me RENT movie" on youtube. You get the idea.**

**2 Not to be racist, but as Benny and Collins are both African American you would think David would be one of them, right?**

**3 This is part of the Collins/Angle duet. Which rocks.**

**OK! That was just three quick random scenes that popped in my head. Please review, and tell me if I should write more Wavid drabble Also, I really need suggestions- so gimme prompts! Byebye!**


End file.
